gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PRIDE
PRIDE is the second opening theme in Gundam Seed Destiny. The song is available in single PRIDE and featured in album G∞VER. The song was sung by Maakii of HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR. Track Listing Single #PRIDE #Hikaru Kakera (光るカケラ Fragments of Light) #all alone #PRIDE (Instrumental) Audio Lyrics Rōmanji= Hakanaku chitta hikari ga bokura wo ima yobisamasu Kanashimi wa oto wo tate kieru ano basho kara Iku zo WAKE UP TO GO michinarumiraihe Saa semaru kaze ni hane hirogete IT'S A futatsutonai-ryoku chikara umidashi tobitatsu Fuan PURASU PRIDE mune ni FLY Samayou sadame kasuka ni egao furete Dakiau kono shunkan Fukaku aisuru yuuki to kibou tsuyoku kanjiru kono kioku ga Karamiau kokoro to KOKORO wo tsunaide ugokidashite iru Kagayaku hikari ga terashi bokura wo ima yobiokosu Tachiagari' oto wo tate kizamu ano basho kara Kesenai kizuato kodoku to fuan yurete Sonzai kara touzakaru Soshite furueru senaka ni tsume wo tatete Tashikamete iru Fukai zetsubou ga osou yami ni shizunda yoru demo Inori sae todoku nara towa ni shinji tsudzukeyou Tashika na hokori wo mune ni bokura wa michibika rete ku Hane hiroge tobitatou　tsuyoku egaita sora Kagayaku hikari ga terashi bokura wo ima yobiokosu Hibiki au oto wo tate kizamu kono basho kara Towa ni shinjitsuzukete... Naki tsukareta jibun wo hanate Inori wa ima tsuujiru-sadakara Ugokidashita mirai he to susume Michi wa hateshi naku tsuzuku madamada Nozomunara te ni irero Azayaka ni kagayaki ite iro |-| Kanji= 儚く散った光が 僕らを今呼び覚ます 悲しみは音を立て 消えるあの場所から 行くぞ WAKE UP TO GO 未知なる未来へ さぁ迫る風に羽広げて It's a 二つと無い力生み出し飛び立つ 不安プラスPRIDE胸に FLY さまよう定め 微かに笑顔触れて 抱き合うこの瞬間 深く愛する勇気と希望強く感じるこの記憶が 絡み合う心とココロをつないで動き出している 輝く光が照らし 僕らを今呼び起こす 立ち上がり音を立て 刻むあの場所から 消せない傷跡 孤独と不安揺れて 存在から遠ざかる そして震える背中に爪を立てて確かめている 深い絶望が襲う 闇に沈んだ夜でも 祈りさえ届くなら 永久に信じ続けよう 確かな誇りを胸に 僕らは導かれてく 羽広げ飛び立とう 強く描いた空 輝く光が照らし 僕らを今呼び起こす 響きあう音を立て 刻むこの場所から 永久に信じ続けて・・・ 泣き疲れた自分を放て 祈りは今通じるさ だから 動き出した未来へと 進め 道は果てしなく続くまだまだ 望むなら 手に入れろ 鮮やかに 輝いてろ |-| English= The fleetingly scattered light Wakes us up now The sadness makes a sound And disappears from that place Let's go, wake up to go, to the future that we don't know Well, spreading our my wings, facing the wind It's a jump start, bringing forth one and only power Insecurity plus pride fly in my heart It's fate that I wander, I weakly touch your smile The instant that we embrace Courage and hopes I love deeply And memories that I strongly feel Connect our intertwined hearts It begins to move The twinkling light shines And wakes us now Standing up, there is a sound Carved in from that place Undisappearing scars, I shake with loneliness and unease I'm far away from life And there are claws in my shaking back I'm sure of it Deep despair attacks me And the night sinks into darkness But even if my prayers are delivered I'll continue to believe forever I'm guided by the definite pride in my heart Spreading my wings I fly off into the sky That I so strongly depicted The twinkling light shines And wakes us now Sounds echo out Carved in from here I'll continue to believe forever... Release yourself, tired from crying Your prayers are communicated now So move toward the future that's started to move The road still continues on and on endlessly Take it if you want Shine vividly Category:Songs Category:Songs Category:Openings